<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hatched by deerveng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362266">Hatched</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerveng/pseuds/deerveng'>deerveng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Milo the Wise Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trollhunters (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerveng/pseuds/deerveng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Milo the Wise where Jess’ egg hatches.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Milo the Wise Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hatched</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been two weeks since Jess’ now very large egg has started glowing a bright orange color, a sigh that it’s going to hatch soon.</p><p>Jess has spent the whole two weeks in New Jersey’s Heartstone. Throughout the days Ruby, Dictatious, Hugo, Sasha, and Blinky would check up on her and bring her food. Areo would sometimes tag along with his new family members to see his adoptive mom. </p><p>Today was Hugo’s turn to bring Jess food. And like always, Areo went with Hugo. </p><p>They walk into the empty nursery, carrying a basket of food their mother made for Jess. They both walk up to her. She is staring tiredly at the large egg.</p><p>“Hey sis! Got you food!”</p><p>She ignored him, struggling to keep her six eyes open. Hugo walk up behind her and set the basket down. </p><p>“Hey? You ok?”</p><p>Jess shook her head. “No. I’m really nervous. It’s been two weeks since the egg began to glow and no sign of movement or cracks on the shell. I’m scared the whelp didn’t make it.”</p><p>Hugo sit next to Jess while Areo crawl into Jess’ lap to try to cheer her up. It snapped Jess out of her tired and worried state.</p><p>“Areo honey, your getting bigger everytime I see you.”</p><p>Areo smile at her.</p><p>“I’m sure the egg will hatch when you least expect it.” Hugo reassure her.</p><p>Jess pat Areo’s head. “But Hugo...this whelp is the only thing I have of Fin...I can’t lose this whelp too.” </p><p>Hugo felt very sorry for his sister. Areo frown as tears begin to form in Jess’ eyes. He nuzzles under Jess’ chin. She smiles sadly at Areo. </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Hugo pats herback. It’s been difficult for everyone. Areo lost a mother. Jess lost a mate. Hugo and his family lost Milo. Everyone lost someone. </p><p>As Hugo was deep in thought, he heard a cracking sound. His five eyes wonder at the egg and notice a small crack. He smile and shook Jess. </p><p>“JESS! AREO!!! THE EGG!!! IT’S-”</p><p>“Hatching…” Jess grows a large smile. </p><p>Areo also smiles big as Jess wraps her arms around Areo. “We finally going to meet them!” </p><p>The crack grew bigger and around the egg. Finally, the shell begin to push up. </p><p>Jess begins to cry as a little brown hand pops open the crack. She gasps as she begins to hear a crying sound of a whelp. </p><p>Areo got off Jess' lap and she crawled over to the large egg. “Come on little one, you can do it!” She whispers. </p><p>Hugo crawls next to Jess to watch the egg. </p><p>An arm and another hand comes out for the egg. Then the cracks get bigger and fall apart, revealing a six eye, four arm brown baby troll. She made a crying sound in reaction to the bright light. </p><p>Jess covers her mouth with her top hands as the bottom hands reach in and pull out the slimy baby. She wiggles in Jess’ arms as she cries. </p><p>“Oh my…” Jess whispers as tears fell down her cheek. </p><p>“Congratulations mama!” Hugo smiles at her. </p><p>Jess put her hands down and holds the whelp close to her chest. “My baby...my beautiful baby…” </p><p>Hugo then notice the shell is moving again. “Jess..I think...there’s another one in there!” </p><p>She gasps again and hands Hugo the crying whelp. As Hugo rocks the new hatched whelp, he watches in awe as a now green hand sticks out of the egg. </p><p>“Oh my...it’s twins! I knew I was having twins with how big that egg is! Come on little one! You can do it!”</p><p>As the egg fell apart, a green male troll begins to cry at the sight of the light. </p><p>More tears fill her eyes as Jess picks up the second baby. </p><p>“A boy….oh a handsome boy!” </p><p>Jess brings the baby to her chest and holds him tight. The baby Hugo is holding calmed down and begin to open her eyes.</p><p>Jess turns to Areo, who have been watching from afar. “Look Areo...it’s your new brother and sister!” </p><p>He smiles happily and wag his long tail. Jess turns to Hugo. </p><p>“Oh Hugo...I wish Fin was with me to witness this.” </p><p> </p><p>Hugo begins to tear up. “And Milo.” </p><p>“Yes...him too...I miss them both so much.” </p><p>“What are their names?” Hugo ask.</p><p>“Fin and I agree if it’s a boy, Tozak. A girl, Togar.” She smiles at the baby she’s holding. “Hello little Tozak.”</p><p>Hugo smiles and looks down at the baby girl who has Fin’s eyes. He wiggle his finger near her tiny nose. “Hey Togar, it’s me, you’re uncle Hugo.”</p><p>Togar responds by biting Hugo’s finger. But this doesn’t hurt Hugo, since she doesn’t have teeth yet and only two fangs. He chuckles. “This one is like you Jess, aggresive!” </p><p>“Shut up!” She chuckles. </p><p>As the adults handle the whelps, Areo can hear crying from the egg. He walks to it and peeks inside the cracked egg. His eyes widen and rushes to Jess’ side and tugs on her arm. </p><p>She turns to Areo. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Areo points at the egg. </p><p>She crawls over to the egg with Tozak in her arms and she can hear a small crying sound. She gasps. “Hugo!” </p><p>Hugo watches as Jess, with her lower arms, reach into the egg and took out a smaller brown baby boy. </p><p>“No….way…” Hugo respond in disbelief. </p><p>Jess sit down and hold Tozak and a smaller crying whelp in her arms. She laughs and cries at the same time. </p><p>“Triplets….triplets!” </p><p>“Well, you're going to be busy. Plus you got Areo to take care of too.” </p><p>“I don’t even know how I’ll support four children!” </p><p>Hugo went by Jess' side. “I’m sure mother, father, Sasha and I can help and support you all.” </p><p>Jess’ laughs begin to turn into cries. “Fin...if only he was here to witness this.”</p><p>“I’m sure he will be a proud father.” </p><p>Jess nods as the whelps wiggle in Jess’ arms. </p><p>“What should I name you?” She ask herself. </p><p>Hugo looks at the third whelp. “How about Jin?”</p><p>Jess looks at Hugo. “Jin?” </p><p>“Yeah! Jess, Fin...Jin!” </p><p>Jess smiles and turns back to the whelps. “Jin. My little Jin. And my Tozak and Togar.” She looks at Areo. “And Areo. We are going to be one big happy family.”</p><p>Areo smiles and walks up next to Jess and nuzzles her arm.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>